


Saved by family

by Rogercat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragonstone, Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Elia Martell Lives, Family Reunions, Gen, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Rhaella will not let her daughter-in-law and grandchildren suffer for what her oldest son have done
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Elia Martell & Lewyn Martell, Elia Martell & Rhaella Targaryen, Lewyn Martell/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65
Collections: Elia Martell Fanworks Week, Southern Renaissance (Dorne Renaissance)





	Saved by family

_ He had abandoned them. _ His wife, his children, for a damned prophecy that had nothing to do with Rhaenys or Aegon! 

“Curse you! Curse you, Rhaegar Targaryen! May this doom you and all the damn daydreams that you keep insisting on!!” 

It was not only humiliation Elia felt as she took out her anger on the ancient scrolls and books that Rhaegar seemed to be more fond of than the actual people who were his family, setting them on fire on the courtyard of the castle so everyone could see what she thought about her husband. She was afraid, fearing for her children and how this could come to affect their future as the children of this idiotic Targaryen prince she had wed just little over two years ago.

“ _ Mother Rhoyne...river mother, mother goddess of Nymeria! Please, save my children at least! Please, let this nightmare end before it takes my children! _ ” 

She would not let Aerys touch her innocent daughter and son for what their father, his oldest son, had done. 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

The moment Rhaella learned that her oldest son had vanished with the Stark daughter, she knew that it would be Elia and her grandchildren who could pay the price, if this went out of control, not merely Rhaegar and Aerys. Elia was the lawful wife of her son, Rhaenys and Aegon his children from that marriage. The shadow of this incomprehensible event would haunt them if she did not do something. 

So when Lewyn was on guard outside her chamber that night, Rhaella pretended to collapse against him. 

“Your highness!” 

The brother of the late Aria Martell did not doubt that her shock over the son's actions caused honest, overwhelming exhaustion

“ _ Lleva a tu sobrina y a sus hijos a Dorne tan pronto como puedas. Ignora que ella es la futura reina de este reino, Lewyn, no dejes que sean víctimas de mi hijo. _ ”

Rhaella had learned the language of the Rhoynar from Aria during the last few years she was their mother Aminah's heiress, so Lewyn understood that this was a plea, not a command. 

**_Take your niece and her children to Dorne as soon as you can. Ignore that she is the future queen of this kingdom, Lewyn, don't let them be victims of my son._ **

Letting the maids help Rhaella back up on her feet, Lewyn whispered in turn: 

“ _ Sí mi reina. _ ”

Looking over her shoulder, he saw his paramour Rhoyne standing behind a corner, dressed up like a maidservant that brought the dinner that Rhaella would eat tonight. He would speak to her as fast as they both could, 

~X~X~X~X~X~X 

Not many days later, Elia somehow was not surprised to see her cousins Arash and Lemore Sand show up on a ship that arrived at Dragonstone, and the crew to be fellow Dornishmen. 

“Cousin Elia! It is high time that Rhaenys and Aegon get to meet their maternal kin, so get onboard with them now!” 

Even Elia had felt that this damned action by Rhaegar was going to be his biggest mistake ever, something that the Targaryen dynasty would never recover from. And she refused to let her children pay for something their father did. 

“We should still have enough time to get there in time for some close-dated birthdays in the family. Our arrival to Sunspear shall be a surprise gift.”

Picking up Aegon in her left arm and holding Rhaenys' smaller hand in her own, Elia walked onboard the ship. Leaving behind her marriage and the future that could have been to choose her birth family instead. 

Without her to use as a hostage against Dorne, the Targaryens was doomed. 


End file.
